1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to life preservers, and more specifically to a life preserver specifically designed for use in aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional life preservers for aircraft are simply designed for securing the user to the seat or providing oxygen for breathing. These life preservers give little help when the aircraft exploded.